


Silence

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Соитель [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awkward Romance, Canon Disabled Character, Complicated Relationships, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam-Centric, Top Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Сэм задолбался и позвонил наконец полковнику Роудсу по телефону.Идея с самого начала не казалась ему хорошей, иначе он позвонил бы уже давно.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> О, и этот текст на правах последнего (люблю трилогии, пора наконец уходить) полон ~~жопа огурцов~~ всех самых отвратительных литературных грехов. Длинные очереди диалогов и взрывы беспорядочных ретроспектив, психопатические скачки по временам и повествовательным зрительным точкам, непростительное любование кем-то по тысячному кругу мучений ("и такой красивый, и сякой красивый" (с) Last_Optimist), да еще, помимо всей этой скверны, полный прикладной фарш в виде песни и коллажа, которые здесь, к счастью, выложить невозможно.  
>  Отсылками восходит к Ashes High, Машине Иеронимуса и двум предыдущим частям серии "Соитель", чтоб его.  
> Везде хедканоны, я решительно не знаю и, больше скажу, думать не хочу, чем по логике занимаются персонажи в ожидании Инфинити вар, все неряшливо выдумано, надрано кусками и в никуда брошено.  
> *и все же отсылка названия к Damn Silence от Sunrise Avenue, и стыдно мне должно было быть уже давно, а сейчас уже поздно.

“Ты когда-нибудь еще собираешься со мной разговаривать?”  
Стыдно сознаться, сколько взрослому мужику понадобилось времени, чтобы написать вот это сообщение. Чуть палец не сломал о собственное внутреннее сопротивление. И не то чтоб ему это время девать было некуда.  
Не в этом трудность, а в том, что ответ ему получить и хотелось, и не хотелось. Получить нет. Хотелось услышать.  
Это ж надо еще сделать вид, что не очень-то было и надо, если вдруг нет.  
Он писал, писал и писал свои коротенькие поровну отмеренные вопросы: “Ты как? Ты как? Ты норм?” Словно большой кокающий попугай в пустоте чьей-то стариковской гостиной, и из какого-то далека, из открытого окна за непроницаемой гардиной ухает некто невидимый “Ок. Ок. Ага. Ага. Ага.”  
Или как будто бросаешь, бросаешь, бросаешь четвертаки в потухший безмолвный автомат и ждешь, когда наконец загорится частая цепочка лампочек под взрывную трель, и вывалится наконец шоколадка, арахис, кокакольный мармелад, но только не твой же холодный четвертак, который машинка равнодушно срыгнула, не имея понятия, чего он тебе стоит. Каждый из них.  
Столько успел надумать вот этого, что разозлился и надулся, как маленький - к моменту, когда телефон нежно вжикнул в кармане, Сэм пятнадцать минут потратил только на то, чтоб туда не посмотреть, а потом сделать это как бы между прочим.  
“И как прикажешь это делать, если ты не звонишь?”  
Может, все и несправедливы к Тони Старку, Тони Старк выносит его тридцать лет, это надо не железным человеком быть, а золотым с головы до ног. Чего очевидно не хватает Сэму, потому что он даже не собирается...  
\- Слушаю.  
Блядь.  
\- Привет, Роудс, - произнес он, и даже его мама гордилась бы этим какбымеждупрочим голосом. - Ну, как делишки? Хотел тебе позвонить, да все никак, представлял, какой ты скукотищи на меня нагонишь, рассказать-то, наверное, нечего.  
Интересно, со всеми так бывает, когда говоришь вслух, в процессе замечаешь, что именно говоришь, и каким тоном, и хочется самому себе жахнуть в морду, чтоб заткнулся.  
\- Привет, Сэм.  
Иногда он звал его Уилсон, иногда - Сэм, и было не слишком хорошо, что сейчас он назвал его Сэм. Когда последний раз Роудс назвал его “Сэм”, всякое дерьмо случилось. Но следующая фраза заметно проветрила духоту этого начала.  
\- Да что б ты понимал. У нас тут жопа как весело.  
\- Кстати, я знаю. Я в новостях видел.  
\- В новостях тебе расскажут, - Сэм уловил странное маленькое напряжение, будто Роудс на мгновение там задержал дыхание посреди выдоха.  
\- Ты в порядке, старикан?  
\- Я в порядке, и давай договоримся, что тебе достаточно было спросить это один раз.  
\- С чего бы вдруг мне повторяться, - Сэм посмотрел на свою ладонь и охотно вообразил, как угощает его поджопником, а то и двумя. - Ну так ты расскажи, чего у вас там интересного. Давай, давай, расскажи мне. Каждый раз, как я зевну, будет значить, что становится все интереснее и интереснее.  
\- Ну, вот у нас тут, к примеру, скоро свадьба, - доложил полковник.  
\- Шутишь? - восклицание Сэма получилось зигзагообразным, подскочило углом на первом же слоге. - Иди ты. Вот это потрясающе. Старк наконец тебя уломал?  
Роудс не засмеялся, но его голос вытянулся, как при улыбке.  
\- Думаешь, ты первый до этой шутки додумался? Правда тебя опечалит. Вот уж нет. Старый волк в капкан не попадется. Мисс Поттс вернулась и делает то, что всегда делала лучше всего - за всех отдувается.  
\- Рад за Старка. Ты все равно был бы ужасной женой.  
\- Чего ты сказал? Ни черта ты не понимаешь, салага, я мог бы быть очень даже недурной женой.  
\- Выкуси. Ты отвратительная жена. Вредничаешь, слишком много работаешь и еблив сверх всякого приличия.  
\- А это с каких пор плохое свойство?  
\- Это замечательное свойство. Но для хорошей жены - скорее нет.  
\- Эта пауза вот-вот могла бы стать неловкой, - сказал Роудс спустя минуту синхронного молчания в трубке.  
\- Шутке надо было отлежаться, - проговорил Сэм и чуть-чуть прочистил горло, откинувшись на крякнувшую спинку плетеного дивана. - Она такая глубокая.  
\- Согласен. И ты, в общем, прав. Херовой я был бы женой. Как, впрочем, и мужем. Не в этом мое призвание. Женитьба - тоскливое дело. Это ведь как прийти в большой супермаркет с полными карманами денег и каким-то образом растратить их все на банку консервированной фасоли.  
\- Оо-ой!...  
\- Не смей! Уилсон, ты меня слышал! - знакомая интонация, с тонкой перепонкой между шуткой и вполне серьезной яростью. Вот как, значит, ничуть бедному не полегчало. А с чего бы, с другой стороны.  
\- Да просто вдруг стало любопытно… - Сэм вовсе не стремился постоянно делать все ему назло, и сейчас тем более. - Как так вышло-то, у тебя вроде всю жизнь перед глазами идеальный брак. Твои родители, имею в виду. Откуда же...  
\- Я тебе больше скажу. Они друг у друга первые и единственные, - Роудс даже не начал плеваться огнем, а ведь момент был опасный. - Мама в юности была слишком строгая, а папа слишком застенчивый. Куда нам всем до них. Мы с Джен вскладчину подогнали Лиле новый фургон, когда она родила третьего. Выполнила, слава богу, план за всех, и мама смогла наконец махнуть на нас рукой... Уилсон?  
\- А? - отозвался Сэм негромко. Он уже прилег на диван и лежал как мог - коротковато было лежбище, не знаешь, куда ноги деть - то ли согнуть, то ли задрать.  
\- Ты не зеваешь, но может сразу заснул, откуда мне знать.  
\- Я слушаю. Давно тебя не слышал.  
\- Неужели тебе там скучно?  
\- Там - это где?  
\- Там, где ты находишься.  
\- Чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь? Вот тут, где я сейчас нахожусь?  
\- Чем? Ну… Сидишь с загадочным видом в темных очках, которые выглядят дороже, чем на самом деле стоят, и всех подряд клеишь невербальными сигналами. Прямо вижу это как наяву. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что ты еще умеешь делать, у тебя же нет никакой профессии, если мне память не изменяет.  
Сэм засмеялся, и смеялся так хорошо, что жаль было прекращать, вот бы неиссякаемым был такой смех, по густоте и вкусу лучше, чем хрусткое арахисовое масло, но нет в мире бесконечных вещей, рано или поздно с сожалением скребешь пальцем дно банки, жалея даже самый маленький кусочек.  
\- Спасибо, Роудс.  
\- На здоровье.  
Спасибо, Роудс, что ничего не хочешь знать ни о том, где я нахожусь, ни о том, чем я занимаюсь.  
\- На самом деле, Роудс, в новостях я читал другое.  
\- Ты меня гуглишь?  
\- После всего, что я с тобой делал, это вроде не самое неприличное, так ведь? Поверить не могу, что ты опять на службе.  
\- Я люблю свою службу.  
\- Вот майор-то твой наверное обделался от радости.  
\- Какой еще майор? У меня никаких майоров нет.  
\- Ладно? Куда это он делся? Не приснился же он мне, - Сэма немало озадачила игривость странного заявления.  
\- В подполковника.  
\- Дела-а. Мои поздравления.  
\- Если я передам ему твои и Тони поздравления все вместе, боюсь, у него кожа слезет, - смеялся Роудс. - Так что оставь себе.  
\- Это уже второй четвертак… - задумчиво сказал Сэм, глядя на свои же пальцы, колупающие отставшую от диванного плетения соломинку, совсем еще не сухую, крепкую и упругую. С каждым сгибом он ее сворачивал в улитку, получалась граненая соломенная спираль.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Хорошо, что тебя в этой вашей заварушке не повредили…  
\- Что? - невозмутимо продолжил полковник, когда ему надоело ждать продолжения. - В смысле, больше, чем уже?  
\- Вроде того. Эй, Роудс, а что на тебе надето?  
\- Какого?...  
\- На тебе форма или гражданское?  
\- Уилсон.  
\- Ну правда. Ты же на работе? Еще носишь комбинезон? Или теперь только воротником давиться? Твой голос звучит именно так.  
\- Как?  
\- Будто на тебе форма.  
\- А еще про что спросишь?  
\- Про трусы. Умоляю, скажи, полосатенькие? Те. Которые меня тогда в самое сердце убили.  
\- Пошел на хрен.  
\- Значит, я угадал. Полосатые трусишки Возможно, я с тех пор еще умер и мертв. Роудс, ты смеешься.  
\- Смеюсь. Над тобой. Ты не мертвый, ты дебил.  
Сэм наконец открутил соломинку и стал ломать ее вдоль пополам подушечками пальцев.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, это и так мое больное место. Ты как пить дать делал все это нарочно, чтобы я чувствовал себя мерзким педофилом.  
\- Если тебя это так беспокоит, может, ты и есть мерзкий педофил, а мне пятьдесят, и комплекс вины ты на меня не повесишь. Хватит меня стыдить за то, что я моложав!  
\- Фу ты, господи. Спасибо большое. Моложав! По одному этому слову как раз видно, какой ты старпер. Разве тебе пятьдесят?  
\- Почти. Если я буду говорить “сорок девять”, это уже будет выглядеть, будто я кокетничаю. Уилсон?  
\- А?  
\- Ты же звонишь не для того, чтобы так много молчать. На тебя не похоже.  
\- Я не молчал.  
\- Ладно.  
Сэм, напряженно глядя на соломинку, наматывал ее на палец. Кажется, он и правда некоторое время молчал, потому что в том числе менял позу - повернулся набок и телефон положил на ухо, устав держать его. Телефон сползал, и он подпихивал его при помощи щеки, шевеля губами по-кроличьи.  
\- У меня ухо вспотело. Спорим, ты ни черта на работе не делаешь?  
\- Что еще за выводы?  
\- Битый час уже болтаешь и никому до сих пор не понадобился.  
\- Я сам решаю, кому и когда мне понадобиться.  
\- Ох, ох, полегче, мне становится жарко, когда ты так делаешь. Альфа-полковник. Большая маленькая шишка. Я помню, как ты первый раз вышел из этого здоровенного костюма. Как косточка из сливы. Я думал задохнусь там, либо заржу сейчас на весь ангар как скотина.  
\- Ну привет. Ты ж вроде видел меня на той пьянке.  
\- Только издалека. Нас не представили, а с балкона все в куче непонятные. Думал, Тони Старк коротышка, но кто мог знать, что ты еще меньше! А тут понимаешь, эта консерва… Нет, я обожаю, когда ты строишь из себя крутого. У тебя получается. Мне сдается, половина подчиненных у тебя сидит на антидепрессантах из-за твоей страшенной начальственной морды. А я в такие моменты любил припоминать всякое.  
\- Что ж ты любил припоминать, Уилсон?  
\- Как ты заверещал, когда я внезапно...  
\- Брехня!  
\- Сейчас, брехня. Твой визг во всем квартале было слышно, я потом не мог смотреть соседям в глаза еще неделю. Как объяснить, что я не девочку из школьного оркестра испортил, а просто лизнул сосок полковника ВВС.  
\- Под. Под ним. Там щекотно.  
\- Вот видишь, как минимум мне известен один способ… Кстати, ваши там телефоны, часом, не прослушиваются?  
\- Как мило, что ты лишь сейчас этим озаботился. Я бы тоже спросил, как у тебя дела, да ты ведь не расскажешь.  
\- Всему свое время, Роудс… Говори ты. Ты моя любимая радиостанция, я бы включал тебя в наушниках и бегал.  
\- Тогда звони по утрам.  
\- Мешать не буду?  
\- Если помнишь, я могу говорить по телефону и делать другие дела одновременно.  
\- Я помню.  
На этот раз пауза длилась столько, сколько было ему нужно, чтобы опять поменять позу. Все тело затекло, и судороги перекатывались в нем как газировка в банке, так что он сполз на пол, закинув на диван ноги, с треском почесал отваливающиеся корки продолговатой ссадины на голени и осторожно потрогал сквозь шорты твердую кровяную шапку ссадины глубокой, которую мучительно хотелось содрать уже дня два, но это привело бы пока к нарастанию ровно такой же. Прямо на бедре. Это место было обречено носить его болячки. В детстве, когда летал с велосипеда, в юности, когда играл в футбол, в битве, когда сшибали на землю.  
\- Впрочем, я не знаю, совпадают ли по времени наши утра.  
\- Нет, не совпадают.  
\- Мы что, даже не переругаемся?  
\- Не хочу тратить на это время, - Сэм поерзал, чтобы лопатки удобнее расположились на твердом, закинул за голову руку, показав солнечной пустоте потное пятно под мышкой. Будь Роудс здесь, уже через минуту приплыл бы ему в руки. Слабоват он был на это дело, стоило Сэму раскинуться вот так, распахнуться, источая ему одному свойственный жар, бедные ножки полковника сами несли его навстречу, даже если они буквально сейчас переругались, и по пути он договаривал какую-нибудь грозную речь. Ох уж этот, ох уж. Сэм шесть шкур сам с себя спустил, чтобы только однажды услышать заветные три слова: “Не могу больше”. И очень собой гордился, только потом пол-холодильника съел. От воспоминания затянуло тут, зазудело там. Он похлопал себя по животу. - Не знаю, когда я еще смогу скопить столько денег, чтобы позвонить в следующий раз.  
\- Эй. Это должна была быть моя шутка.  
\- У тебя их должно быть немало. Ты же любишь шутить про то, что мы бедные гуманитарии. Вот, я слушаю. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
Только говори.  
Хрюшка-копилка сама вывернулась из рук и разлетелась, забрызгав все нерастраченными монетами.  
Ты не видишь, как растут твои собственные волосы, равно как и того, в какой момент все окончательно катится к чертям. Истина - если хочешь вправду остаться в сумеречной зоне ничего не значащего - никогда не покидай оговоренных пределов. Границы как вакуумная упаковка, сохраняют первоначальный вид продукта, а мы, помнится, состряпали крепкое “мне ничего от тебя не нужно”в остро-сладком соусе, хорошо сохранявшееся на диване в гостиной, в кровати, и на кухне, на любой поверхности ее, что случалось опохабить. От душа почему-то веяло опасностью, и потому избегали душа, не бывая там вместе почти никогда.  
Почти - это всегда случайный надорвыш в упаковке, радостный шлюз для воздушных бактерий.  
Они тогда перепились в баре и пытались поехать домой на такси, но Роудс уже через квартал забулькал, что следует пойти пешком, иначе он тут изблюется до смерти. По его словам, пока он шел, заглатывая воздух кусками, было терпимо, но стоило чему-то под ним поехать, требуха начинала кипеть. Потому они слезли, к заметному облегчению водителя, сомневающегося, в его ли силах запретить Железному Патриоту блевать на бежевые чехлы.  
Сэм все еще привыкал, что горожане узнают Роудса на улицах и в барах, изрядно благодаря этому они и нажрались в тот раз, им трижды только наливали просто так и один раз за селфи.  
Пьяные до озверения, они шли освещенными улицами настороженно-прямо, зная - стоит разок покачнуться, будешь потом идти как шлепалка по лужам, ляп-ляп, встал-упал.  
Но в конечном счете конское количество выпивки, поглощенное их телами, единовременно упало там вниз, как два звонких шара. Пришлось сойти с дистанции, провалившись в смердящий кирпичный тупик между секс-шопом, чья огромная красная витрина кровавила влажный асфальт, и модной бургерной, из тех, где никогда нет мест, хоть и в пять утра вторника, пожрать можно только стоя, под оглушительную музыку, и в бургере тебе подадут даже муди Василиска, но вот в сортире вечно нет жидкого мыла и полотенец.  
В тупике он отливал с невыразимым облегчением, будто ждал этого момента тридцать лет, а Роудс рядышком стоял, уткнувшись лбом в стенку, и жаловался, что не может начать ссать, потому как его вот-вот вырвет, и это совершенно невыносимо, если оба процесса начнутся одновременно.  
Это всегда умиляло Сэма - какой он был неуемный кутежник, особенно колоритный с этим студенческим ухарством в своем этом пальто за кучу денег. Эту кучу, отваленную за вещь, всегда с первого взгляда отличишь, даже если не разбираешься. Все упрямые контуры этой вещи, подчиняющие себе кривые пространства, а не наоборот. Ветер уважительно не треплет полы такого пальто, и в помещение оно входит первым, чтобы быть неуважительно шлепнутым, как селедка, на барный стул и придавленным далее задницей. Или, как много раз до того, беззаботно сброшенным на пол в дешевой квартире Сэма Уилсона. Плевать он хотел на все, когда ему было весело. Сразу намекало, какие лихие годы полковник прожил в университете и ранней молодости. Не хватало в окружении Сэма людей, умеющих пить так шикарно и так по-свински, как полковник Роудс (вероятно, и Тони Старк, но с ним всерьез не доводилось). Милейший алкоголик Скотт не в счет. Задушевное пьянство ничуть не было похоже на этот драйв, когда в груди горело, в ушах свистело.  
Бедолага наконец отлил, даже не заделав себе ботинки, виртуоз этакий, и с блевом обошлось. А потом Сэм его тискал прямо в этом зассанном тупике. Если пытаться вспоминать общее, оно тонуло в дыме, а вот по отдельности детали врезались хорошо. Сырой кирпич, остывшая подкладка распахнутого пальто, то, как ледяные пальцы лезли ему в горячую шею под воротник, и особый вкус чрезмерной реальности этих мерзлых поцелуев, когда холодные щеки, холодные носы, и за холодными губами чуть-чуть дальше уже пекло, извергающее парок и эфир.  
Он бы не удивился, не застав потом на месте дома, где пряталась его квартирка.  
Шуршание мусорного мешка пробудило их лучше грома божьего. Они вздрогнули, уставившись в четыре глаза на уютного бомжа, всего в каких-то седых клочках, евшего картошку фри из бумажки, в которую явно был ранее завернут бургер, и он обваливал эту картошку в соусе, оставшемся от бургера.  
\- Эй, медовый месяц, а дайте доллар, - дружелюбно попросил бомж. Роудс втянул воздух носом, почуял запах картошки, и всей вообще композиции, и его наконец вырвало. У Сэма мельче десятки в кармане ничего не было, он и дал десятку. Просто за то, что такой прекрасный был вечер.  
Не надо было целовать его на улице.  
И звонить не надо было.  
\- Я довольно долго не знал этого. Просто потому что мне никто не говорил.  
\- Ты о чем, Роудс?  
\- Я знал, что ты не слушаешь. Так что теперь только сокращенный вариант. Я говорю, Уилсон, я не знал этого. Что ты летел за мной.  
\- А. И?  
\- Нахрена хочу тебя спросить? И что ты, двоечник, собирался с этим делать, если б догнал? Мои ноги хоть при мне остались, а твои руки по всему полигону собирали бы.  
\- Какой же ты невероятный мудила, Роудс.  
\- Кто бы спорил.  
\- Есть ли смысл в том, что это тебе помогает? Ну, справляться.  
\- Как бы тебе сказать… Может, ты меня слегка только переоцениваешь. Но совсем слегка. Думаешь, это мне правда помогало? Почему-то все думают, что моя грозность избавляла меня от битья. Еще как били. Знаешь, что в первый же день в Академии меня так отделали, что я потом в строю стоял, обвязавшись мокрым бинтом до пупа, только так мог бегать и терпеть.  
\- За что? За твой поганый язык?  
\- Язык... Сэм, ты помнишь, как я выгляжу? Возможно, для тебя это новость, но я черный.  
\- И крошечный.  
\- Тонко подмечено. Некоторые ситуации, сам знаешь, надо решать прямо там, где они возникли, иначе это навечно. Их было трое, ну вот я одному двинул, а потом только упал и прикрывал живот и яйца, чтобы не лишиться того и другого. Они из меня котлету сделали. Одна радость - им, сволочам, точно было неудобно, по мне ведь ногой еще надо попасть! Все равно что играть в футбол мячиком для пинг-понга… Но отношение к тебе, в общем, складывается из этого - и из того, как ты раздаешь тумаки, и как умеешь их сносить.  
\- И чего, они тебя зауважали?  
\- Да сейчас. Просто пока они там все друг друга уважали, я стал лучшим курсантом, поступил в универ, нашел лучшего друга, наукой занялся... У меня всегда было преимущество - я вообще не парился насчет того, чтоб быть где-то своим в доску. Многие срезаются на этом - не хотят чтоб их ненавидели. Мне наплевать.  
\- Да уж, и туда, и сюда, воображаю, как ты смотришь на часы и говоришь “О боже, если плевать на всех людей еще интенсивнее, у меня остается целых пятнадцать свободных минут в день, надо получить еще одно образование!” А почему ты не знал?  
-Что?  
\- Что я за тобой летел.  
\- А откуда мне? Я валялся в отключке. А потом мы, веришь ли, долго не обсуждали деталей. Было не до того.  
\- А что ж побудило его рассказать?  
\- К слову пришлось. Мы двое суток не спали, думая, что к нам вот-вот придет озарение - насчет улучшения безопасности костюма при фатальных повреждениях. Все нас спрашивают, какого хрена мы заранее не подумали о своей безопасности, а я удивляюсь, это с кем вообще разговаривают-то, с нами? Заранее что? Подумать о чем? Я, помнится, занят был тем, что выпрашивал себе пушку побольше.  
\- Любишь ты пушки побольше.  
\- А кто ж не любит.  
И он опять задержал дыхание. И Сэм очень длинно, очень многозначительно, невыносимо укоризненно вздохнул.  
\- Это тупо, Роудс. Я все слышу. Не будь ты козлом. Я об этом думаю вообще-то.  
\- Ну, ну. Только не плачь.  
\- Пф. Как это не плачь. Поздно, я уже сморщился.  
\- Я садился в кресло. А сейчас я встал. Ну не так просто это оказалось теперь делать, до сих пор не привыкну. Бегать бегаю...  
\- Бегаешь? Ты? Дела! Я что теперь, не один бегаю? Боже… - Сэм рассмеялся, потер лоб запястьем - не такой горячей частью руки, как ладони сейчас. - Это отвратительно, но ведь я восхищаюсь тобой. Я! Господа и дамы… Столько лет, в глаза не видя, не выносил тебя. Кстати, по телевизору ты тоже кажешься выше. А ведь ты был для них как рок-звезда. Для всех этих парняг. Их выгружали как кексы из духовки, и кого ни спроси, все хотели быть как ты. Даже, блин, Райли. Вот иной раз думал, если ты б подвалил и сказал: “А пойдем, Райли, я тебя трахну”, он, блин, пошел бы.  
\- Ну а за что, ты думаешь, я так службу люблю тридцать лет… - пошутил Роудс, но было слышно, осторожненько так.  
\- Как сейчас все перед глазами проект “Сокол” в самом разгаре, и тут откуда-то слилась эта информация в виде анекдота - как ты высказался про него, хоть тебя и не спрашивали. Райли так запереживал, кошмар просто, сам полковник Важная Жопа дал оценку, мол, если найдут таких дебилов, чтоб тестировали этот ужас, значит конкурс в Академию ВВС нынче уже не тот. Помнишь, скотина?  
\- Помню. По мне, так это был самый идиотский проект СтаркИн. Люди - и летать будут без самолета! Фью!  
\- Райли правда переживал. Спросил меня даже “Мы ж ведь не дебилы, Сэм, а, Сэм?” Ну так я его еще больше расстроил, сказал “Да я этого полковника, говорю, вертел знаешь на чем!”  
\- Ну и какие выводы? - хохотал Роудс. Хохотал, хохотал, закидывая голову, потом слегка массировал пальцами веки, и тут же согнутый палец соскальзывал вниз вдоль щеки, чтобы тереть теперь смеющиеся губы. Сэм понимал, что видит его, это уже даже не было странно. Просто каждая интонация у него шла в нагрузку с жестом, движением, гримасой, и все эти разборные комплекты лежали в его памяти на средней полке, легко было достать.  
\- Выводы… не так чтобы очень разоблачительные. Я все-таки дебил. Зато во втором не ошибся.  
Происходит нечто, хохот уже весь просыпался, как сахар из перевернутого мешка, полковник смущенно подхихикивает прямо ему в ухо, так, что щекотно. Реакции его были разнообразны и непредсказуемы, хоть и знакомы. Футболочки поло, наивные анекдотики, головы подбитых роботов на летной броне. Роудс был очаровательный дурак.  
\- Ты очаровательный дурак, - сказал Сэм вслух. В автомат с громом провалился доллар.  
В своем роде то было удивительное приспособление, никак нельзя было знать, когда получишь конфетку, а когда - по морде. Еще неизвестно было, кто из них двоих сильнее боялся.  
\- Может, Тони и прав, - вздохнул Роудс. - У вас деньги кончились, вот вы и настроились мириться. Так, Уилсон? Сладкоречивый гаденыш.  
Он прикрыл от удовольствия глаза. Не пришлось даже просить убить тишину. Неважно уже, о чем именно шла речь. Чем больше он говорил, тем четче Сэм его видел, закрытыми глазами и кожей. Из деревянного пола, впитавшего круглый день заливающее его солнце, водянистыми мазками прорастала ночь, расправлялась из бесформенного комка его кровать, свет тускнел, сбегался в угол, повисая размытым шаром вокруг лампы на тумбочке.  
Почему-то очень много шел дождь той осенью, не то чтоб каждый вечер, но было их много таких вечеров, когда серость за мокрыми окнами переходила в черноту и обратно, это означало новый поворот суток, весь мир на стекле состоял из серого бисера, и только единственная оранжевая точка мерцала среди набухающих и сбегающих капель. Ее влажная пульсация примагничивала взгляд, казалась тревожной и зловещей, как напоминание о чем-то, существующем вне укрепленных убежищ.  
Коего хрена я не живу там, где много-много солнца, думал Сэм, все стараясь оторваться от точки. Не просто есть оно, а есть круглый день, весь, блин, год.  
Но чем-то дождь был неплох, тем, например, как Роудс приподнимался с кровати и смотрел на окно, изгибая шею. Потом морщился и нырял обратно в подушки, решая, что нынче вернее всего остаться там, где лежит. Мнения Сэма он как всегда не спрашивал. А еще, посмеивался частенько Сэм, никогда не приводил его в свою квартиру, создавая интересное ощущение, будто у него роман с женатым человеком.  
И мысль о том, что у них роман, надо сказать, была довольно новой.  
С усилием соскочив с оранжевой точки, Сэм смотрел на него, уже заснувшего на боку, с одной рукой под мышкой, и другой, увядшей на подушке возле лица. Редкая возможность понаблюдать за ним, не отвлекаясь на шевеления и отзвуки их внутри себя. Осторожно, вкрадчиво, как, бывает, медленно заглядываешь в сложенные руки, куда заключил на лету интересное насекомое, не успев его прежде разглядеть. И оно первые секунды сидит на ладонях, даже уже развернувшихся, оцепеневшее и оглушенное.  
Смешнее всего то, что он так и не рассмотрел нормально его татуировку, ни разу за все это время, по многим причинам, включающим в себя кое-какие особенности их встреч (недостаток освещения, лихорадочная активность вперемешку с глубоким сном, и он редко носил рукав короче того, что полностью прикрывал художество на плече) и сейчас не рассмотрит - Роудс спит на этом самом боку, левом, и она внизу, настолько сильно поблекшая, что на его темной глянцевой коже подробностей рисунка попросту нельзя разобрать. Сэму удавалось только прочесть более-менее сохранившийся фрагмент слова “Ловк...”, второе выцвело сильнее, оставив лишь первый слог “си”, а в ломаной фигуре над буквами Сэму виделся скачущий шут с треххвостой плеткой в руке, притом игрушечный, сплетенный как бы из веревок. Вроде над ним колыхался кривой колпак, а возможно и нет, и в этих смутных линиях ему привиделось нечто совершенно неверное.  
Татуировка, проколы в ушах. На образе всеамериканского железного полковника - словно разбросанные по книге намеки, что все описанное в сюжете где-то в глубине не то, чем кажется. Вылезшие коньки крыш подземного города. По рассказам, это все он приобрел в университете, когда вырвался из уставных тисков Академии и в горячке бросался в эксперименты со всем подряд, от причесок до секса. И кто намалевал эту невозможную татуировку, уже господь пусть его судит. Хорошо хоть краска плохая и за тридцать лет слезла чуть не вся.  
Шрамы-кратеры на виске и скуле, догадывайся только, когда и откуда взялись. Забавная складка под кромкой нижней губы, будто кто-то защемил посередке кожу - поразительная деталь, из тех, что ты не замечаешь долго, а потом, однажды увидев, не можешь выпустить из фокуса внимания никогда. Как и все его лицо. Одни проблемы с этим лицом, изваянным с такими капризами и затеями. Будто мастер не предполагал, что когда-нибудь на это лицо, богатое на длинные контуры, на высоченный просторный лоб, взлетающие острые углы глаз, почти неестественно четкие губы, словно в лепке острили их и стеком, и ногтем, и нитью, будет ложиться эта тяжелая пыльная маска с глазами-дырами, специально приберегаемая для чужих. Лицо для работы. Для войны.  
Она ему нужна, эта маска, сняв ее, он может и не проследить иной раз свои занятные ужимки, вроде тех, какие случайно удается ухватить наблюдающему за ним исподтишка Сэму. Роудс увлеченно говорит с кем-нибудь, увесистый и строгий, добротная начинка для формы, и вот, завершая длинную фразу, на которой балансировал ровно, вдруг ведет чуть заметно плечом и опускает немного голову, дважды моргая. Тук-тук. Это почти фантастический, не похожий на реальность прорыв манерности, не длиннее фотовспышки, а Сэма издалека пробирает, и отчетливый голос внутри говорит “Нельзя.” Как собаке.  
Они его заманивали, как эта клятая оранжевая точка за серым бисером, эти многочисленные скрытки, так ребенок пытается определить вид подарков в завязанном мешке Санта-клауса, обтягивая их тканью и сквозь нее пытаясь нащупать интригующие формы. Чувствительные, мать их, места под сосками.  
Его маленькие руки с узенькими-узенькими запястьями, когда заканчивается это обильное жилистое мясо бицепсов и предплечий. Как складка под губой - один раз увидел, уже не избавишься от присутствия крошечного мальчика, укутанного в свою массивную, кое-где лишнюю плоть, за вычетом лишь тех мест, где никак нельзя ее вырастить. То же - маленькая длинная голова. То же - гибкая шея, взмывающая из плеч так, точно с силой вытянули пальцами. Красивый - беда.  
“Беда” говорит отчетливый голос.  
И будит его. Ресницы сначала опускаются еще ниже, веки сжимаются, а потом глаза открываются, из них еще сочится только-только завязавшийся сон, взболтанный, муть не осела.  
Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, а потом маленькая рука ложится на его ухо и тянет за него. И поцелую этому, как сегодняшнему дождю, конца нет.  
Эта шея бесконечна, ее снизу-доверху выцеловать, когда он еще запрокидывает голову - как пройти пешком через Канаду.  
Он вошел в него и погрузился аккуратно, без плеска, в остаток его сна, теплый и плотный. Оно пришло само, то, что не всегда удавалось поймать - ощущение, когда тебе не просто хорошо, и даже не ошеломительно-жарко, будто на оргазменной мине подорвался, а так остро хорошо, аж больно, на контрасте с пушистостью клубящейся сонной пыли, какой-то холодноватый надрывный тон в пении всех нервов, даже самых далеких от эпицентра. Все кажется, не выдержишь двух секунд, но по всему выходит, что ты - эпицентр, и сигнал принимает распоследний твой волосок, и держишься на этой игле долго, долго, долго...  
Когда все кончилось и вернулось к изначальной композиции, похоже было, что Сэм от него отвалился, как объевшийся от стола, и Роудс остался во вмятине постели такой же, только слегка поплющенный. Поморгал, пожевал губами и сначала оглянулся на окно, а затем нахмурился на красные палочки электронных часов.  
\- Не пойму, а чего темно?  
\- Почему в час ночи темно? - уточнил Сэм, подняв брови.  
-Какой час ночи? Которой ночи? - все моргал (тук-тук-тук) обалделый Роудс. - А сколько я проспал?  
\- Да минут двадцать, - ответил Сэм прилежно, чувствуя, как в нем закипает смех.  
\- Чеееерт… Не ври! - он нажал пальцами на веки, после резко отнял их и глянул опять в его сторону с таким выражением, будто старался понять, не издевается ли Сэм над ним. - Так это мы полчаса назад только трахались. Тьфу ты, ё, я думал заспался до середины дня... Ничего себе ты жеребец, Уилсон.  
\- К вашим услугам. Помнишь, надеюсь, как сомневался в том, что я смогу душу из тебя вытрясти после пары пива?  
Он фыркнул, отвернулся и заснул. Но татуировку на открывшемся плече Сэм так и не рассмотрел, потому что сам заснул.  
\- Надо как-то закончить.  
\- А?  
\- Закончить разговор. Рано или поздно он должен закончиться, - Роудс в телефоне зевнул. На заднем звуковом фоне что-то знакомо зашипело, похожее на кофеварку. - Тем более, что говорю в основном я, а ты хихикаешь, как пятилетний. Это мило, но...  
\- Ты прав. Закончим, когда станет не о чем говорить, - согласился Сэм. - Но тут такая беда, понимаешь, я люблю тебя слушать.


End file.
